


Nightmares

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't know where this came from. Just a one shot. Hope you all like it!</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Athos' apartment, late evening_

Waking up in a cold sweat, Athos' breath caught in his throat as his gaze swept around his bedroom, seeing imaginary intruders ready to jump out at him from their shadowy corners. Wiping sweat that trickled down his brow with his sleeve, Athos tried to calm himself down taking deep breaths. He doubted he'd get back to sleep after that God awful nightmare but Athos tried as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

_Musketeer Garrison_

"You glare any harder at d'Artganan the boy will be sporting a hole through his forehead," Aramis nudged his shoulder against Athos'.

Distracted by watching d'Artagnan sparring with Rene, Athos never heard Aramis' words. "Did you say something just now?"

Huffing, Aramis shook his head. "Just noting that for the past few days you've been watching our youngest like a hawk," he tilted his head studying his solemn looking friend. "Any particular reason for that?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Athos sighed. "Tis nothing."

Cuffing the back of Athos' head, Aramis wagged a finger at him. "Tis _something_ or else you wouldn't be sporting that haggard looking face around the garrison."

Shrugging, Athos eyes moved from Aramis concerned ones back to observing d'Artagnan again. "Haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

"Might as well talk to a wall," Aramis grumbled and walked away.

Knowing that Aramis deserved a truthful answer, Athos hesitated because how would it sound if he confessed to his brother that his lack of sleep resulted from continual nightmares. The same one for the past four nights in a row. That is what troubled him so for their outcome always ended with a beloved brother's death... d'Artagnan's.

++++

On a routine patrol, Athos made it his business to stick to d'Artagnan like glue. So much so that the lad, who had at first brightened at Athos' interest, ended up irritated with him instead.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" d'Artagnan saw the scowl that began to form on his mentor's face and winced. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything. An upset Athos did not make for a pleasant traveling companion.

"Non," Athos clamped his mouth shut tight for fear he'd end up telling d'Artagnan of his nightmares thus worrying the pup perhaps for nothing. He didn't need to make the boy start jumping at every sound d'Artagnan heard.

"Could have fooled me," d'Artagnan muttered and urged Zad to pick up his pace. Noting Athos still kept tightly to his side, d'Artagnan rolled his eyes as he glanced over at Porthos and Aramis.

"I believe Athos is wearing on d'Artagnan's nerves," Aramis whispered to Porthos as he drew Belle close to Roulette's side.

"Never thought I'd see the day where the whelp didn't want Athos hangin' around em'." Porthos shared a grin with Aramis.

"Something's afoot," Aramis told him. "But I couldn't get the truth out of Athos. It would be like trying to get blood out of a stone."

"Guess he'll tell us in his own good time," Porthos responded, knowing there was no sense badgering the man. 

++++

Knowing they weren't going to make it back before dark, Athos decided they'd make camp for the evening. Turning in first was d'Artagnan who surprised everyone, because usually the boy was so full of energy they couldn't get him to settle to even go to sleep.

"Not sickening for something are you?" Aramis ever the worrier in regards to his brother's health became concerned that d'Artagnan was unwell.

Laughing, d'Artagnan shook his head. "Can't a person just simply want to go to bed early?"

"Not when it's you," Porthos too thought the whelp might be sick. "Usually I have ta wrestle ya inta your bedroll."

Rolling his eyes d'Artagnan headed to his bedding and crawled in underneath his blanket. "Night, mon freres."

Tending the fire so that it would stay alight, Athos' kept one eye on it and the other on the youngster. Feeling he wasn't alone he turned his head to the left and then to the right, encountering two worried faces.

"He's asleep now," Aramis said. "Care to tell us what's been troubling you?"

"Tis..." Athos' brow rose as an annoyed Aramis held up his hand.

"Do not say _Tis nothing_ again," Aramis snapped, "or I'll rap you on your stubborn head. Your eyes tell us a different story, mon ami."

Hanging his head down, Athos poked at the roaring fire with a branch. "Nightmares."

"We all have em'," Porthos nodded. "We've learned ta deal with em' for the most part."

"The same one over and over again," Athos admitted, shooting Aramis a sympathetic look knowing how his friend had suffered them after Savoy.

"Would you share with us what happens in this nightmare of yours?" Aramis' brown eyes held nothing but caring for the older man.

"We're all on patrol, like this," Athos whispered. "Then out of nowhere a malandrin comes out and without warning targets d'Artagnan and shoots him with his pistol," he threw the branch aside. "The boy falls off his horse... _dead_. Nothing I or either of you two could do because it happened so fast."

"Athos," Aramis placed a hand on his brother's arm, "it's simply a bad dream. Like you and Porthos tried to tell me all those years ago when I came back from losing twenty good Musketeers after the massacre."

"Yeah," Porthos grunted, "but the same one," he rubbed at his chin. "I don't know." He glanced at Aramis. "At least yours kept changin'. They didn't repeat themselves like Athos'."

Frowning, Aramis punched Porthos in the arm. "You're not helping matters."

"Puny _punch_?" Porthos chuckled softly as Aramis stuck out his tongue back at him.

"My thanks," Athos tried to smile as he looked from one to the other. "I know you meant well but I'll just have to deal with this in my own way."

"Meaning we're going to have to deal with a sleep deprived leader," Aramis stood up. "So not a good idea." He went to his own bedroll nearest the warmth of their campfire.

"I'm gonna follow d'Art's example and turn in too," Porthos too got up and settled down opposite where Aramis slept.

Annoying d'Artagnan was not his intention but Athos dragged his own bedroll over until it was nearly on top of their young one. Seeing that he hadn't disturbed the lad Athos laid his head down, his sharp eyes rested on the back of d'Artagnan's head until finally they closed as Athos fell asleep.

++++

_Next morning_

"Are we all bright eyed and chipper this fine crisp morn?" Aramis' eyes sparkled as his three friends all glared back at him. "What? Did none of you sleep well?"

"Shove it, Mis," Porthos snarled while he finished his breakfast.

Turning to look into Athos' tired face, Aramis walked over to him. "You couldn't sleep?"

"Better than I have knowing that you and Porthos were with me this time, but I had that same dream again." Having finished his breakfast first, Athos was repacking their supplies.

When Porthos' worn face appeared beside them, Aramis smirked. "So what's your excuse?"

"Nightmares must be catchin'," Porthos admitted. "Athos must have transferred his onto me," he glanced at d'Artagnan who was talking quietly to Zad. "Kept wakin' up watchin' the whelp."

"I slept like a babe," Aramis crowed.

"That explains the dark circles under your eyes eh, Aramis?" Athos retorted.

Watching both men turn and walk away from him Aramis focused on the boy, silently vowing that nothing would hurt d'Artagnan while he still drew breath.

All the men mounted and were readying themselves to depart on their short journey back when it happened...

A lone malandrin came out from hiding in the high brush. Instantly he aimed his pistol at d'Artagnan and fired. But his shot passed harmlessly over Zad's saddle where the young man _should_ have been. Expecting to overcome three grieving Musketeers, instead the malandrin faced three ferocious adversaries as they had jumped from their horses and dragged him from his saddle.

"Porthos," Aramis grabbed the larger man's arm, halting its progress as Porthos was about to administer another solid punch to the malandrin's gut. "I believe he's had enough."

"I don't believe this," Athos muttered. "This is exactly what happened in my nightmare." Focusing all his attention on the grinning Gascon who stood beside him, Athos was at a loss. "How did you know to dive off your horse when you did?"

Wearing a look of total innocence, d'Artagnan explained. "I didn't go to sleep right away last night. I overheard what you told the others," he glanced over at the now unconscious malandrin and grimaced. "I thought you were letting your nightmares overcome your common sense but upon waking up I figured it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. So when I heard the bushes rustling I didn't waste any time and dove off Zad, tucked and rolled away from harm."

"All I can say is the next one to have a nightmare please leave me out of it," Aramis' comment lightened the situation that could have turned dire if not for d'Artagnan's eavesdropping, not to mention quick reflexes.

"I'll second that one," Porthos agreed as he observed Athos' relieved features. "Eh, Athos, ya got that?"

Holding up both hands, Athos smiled. "No promises."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a sequel but Issa had asked me for one.  
> Issa this is for you.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, late morning_

Back at the garrison, d’Artagnan had visited Treville’s office later after Athos had seen the captain to give his report. “Did he tell you about his nightmare in regards to me?”

“Athos didn’t say he had one,” Treville stared at the boy oddly. “Just about the malandrin that attacked your camp and how you literally dodged a bullet.”

Quickly d’Artagnan filled the captain in on Athos’ dream. “Next time Athos needs to share with everyone so we can at least be prepared.”

Furrowing his brows together in concentration, Treville shook his head. “I understand Athos’ reasoning in not wanting to warn you. He was right in that you would have been constantly jumping at shadows,” he smiled as d’Artagnan rolled his eyes. A common occurrence of late with the lad whenever one of his elders told the boy something he particularly didn’t want to hear. “You would have been a nervous wreck by the time all of you came back to the garrison after your patrol.”

Ignoring what the captain said, d’Artagnan carried on. “Porthos and Aramis don’t want to be included in Athos next _nightmare_ ,” d’Artagnan chuckled as did Treville. “Can’t say I blame them either,” he let his smile slip slightly. “Just wanted you to know I’m alive because of Athos.”

Placing a hand on d’Artagnan’s back, Captain Treville grinned. “All of you look out for each other as it should be. Athos especially cares deeply for you, child, and nightmares notwithstanding he’d always be there for you and all his brothers.”

Ducking his head shyly, d’Artagnan shook his head that he understood and then quietly left the captain’s office.

++++

“Eh, Mis,” Porthos whispered loudly enough for Athos to hear him, “s’posein’ Athos had a dream where I meet up with a rich woman?”

Glancing over at Athos who glowered back at them, Aramis stifled his chuckles. “With your luck, mon ami,” he slapped his hand on the giant’s back, “if he did have a dream like that it would truly be a _nightmare_.”

Scowling at the handsome marksman, Porthos roughly shook Aramis by the arm. “Huh? I don't get ya."

“Athos could dream up a woman who was as homely as sin to be your mate,” Aramis folded his arms to study Porthos as his brother thought upon that.

“Aye,” Porthos nodded, “best Athos keep his dreams to just our missions goin' haywire.”

“Do not you two have other duties to attend?” Athos’ aristocratic tone bespoke of his fast losing patience with them. Arching one brow quite high, he stabbed each of them in turn with a long look until they gazed sheepishly back at him.

“I do believe I’m supposed to be showing someone how to shoot a musket straight,” Aramis quickly left the area, leaving Porthos to deal with Athos.

Tilting his head Athos waited for Porthos to depart. “And what are you waiting for?”

“Dunno,” Porthos shrugged. “I don’t have anyplace ta be right now.”

“Ah,” Athos’ blue eyes twinkled, “but you do, mon frère.” Guiding the huge Musketeer toward the stables, Athos opened the doors. “Henri is sick.”

Shooting Athos a dark, brooding look, Porthos frowned. “What’s that gotta do with me?”

“Our horses need grooming and fed,” Athos replied with a patience that was dwindling faster than d’Artagnan beating them all to the breakfast table.

“D’Art usually handles that when Henri is unavailable,” Porthos grunted, still not stepping a foot inside the stable.

Sighing, Athos pushed Porthos through the door. “Our youngest has other things to occupy his time today.” Figuring he’d give something for Porthos to look forward too, Athos teased his friend. “Perhaps tonight when I sleep I will dream of an attractive lady that would meet your fancy.”

“Don't do me any favors,” Porthos snorted as he thought Athos was on the same wavelength as him. Going further into the stable Porthos walked over to Roulette’s stall first. “Ya ain’t any kind of prophet. I know that.” Then he looked back at Athos and added, "On second thought, don't care none if she's pretty just that the lady has heavy purses."

With his hat dangling from his fingertips, Athos lifted it to place on his head. “Sometimes I feel as if I work with children and I don’t mean just d’Artagnan," he muttered as he jammed his hat on.

“Hey, I'm standing right here and heard ya,” Porthos growled, ready to throw a bucket of feed at the man.

Eyeing the full bucket, Athos warned him, “You dare and you’ll rue the day.”

"What ya gonna attack me with... your puny sword?" Porthos laughed while he began to feed Roulette first.

"Do not tempt me," Athos snapped, pivoted on his heels and walked out of the stable without bothering to look back at his irritating brother.

++++

_Late evening, d'Artagnan's quarters in the barracks_

Tossing and turning, d'Artagnan couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. When he eventually did let Morpheus take him, his dreams took on a menacing quality. Nearly jumping out of bed after his last nightmare, d'Artagnan rubbed both hands down his face. Quietly getting up from his bed, he tip toed to a basin of water and wiped his face. Knowing it wasn't even close to morning yet, d'Artagnan couldn't get back to sleep if he wanted too. Not after that last dream. It felt too vivid like it had actually happened. First Athos and now him. What were the odds of both of their nightmares coming true? He prayed not for d'Artagnan's dream did not have a pleasant outcome.

++++

_Following morning - Musketeer canteen_

Nudging Athos in the side, Porthos jerked his head toward their young whelp. "He don't look so hot?"

"Indeed, I hadn't noticed," Athos retorted dryly. Shifting his chair closer to the boy, Athos tried to peer under the long hair that covered part of d'Artagnan's face as the lad's head hung down. He feared the youngster was about to plant his face in his plate of eggs. So carefully Athos placed his hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder waiting for a response to come forth.

Sleepily turning his head sideways, d'Artagnan blinked owlishly at his mentor. "Morning," he mumbled.

" _Morning_?" Aramis mouthed to his brothers. "Uh, d'Artagnan, you've been sitting there for the past fifteen minutes and now you tell us good morning?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh, I didn't sleep well last night," d'Artagnan admitted to the three older men whose mouths all dropped open.

Pointing his finger at the pup, Porthos growled, "Don't tell us you had a _nightmare_ like Athos ere' did?"

Shaking himself awake, d'Artagnan sat back in his chair and blew on his hot coffee to cool it down some. "Fine, I won't tell you," he snorted.

"Which means he did," Aramis studied the boy. "Tell us?"

"It was a stupid dream," d'Artagnan shrugged, keeping his eyes away from Athos' curious gaze.

"About?" Athos gently prodded.

"Nothing in particular," d'Artagnan replied while pushing his cold scrambled eggs around on his plate.

"This _nothing in particular_ kept you awake," Aramis mused. "I'll wager it had to do with one of us."

Standing up, pushing his chair back, d'Artagnan refused to look any of them in the face. Turning his back on them, he waved his hand in the air. "I promised Marc that I'd practice sword work with him this morning."

Watching their young one leave, the inseparables didn't know how to react.

"Must have been bad," Porthos was the first to say anything.

"Awfully bad by the shape our pup's in," Aramis agreed with a sharp look at Athos whose eyes hadn't strayed from the boy. He wasn't going to say anything further but somehow felt d'Artagnan's dream involved their leader.

++++

_Near noon - Garrison Courtyard_

Having finished all that had been asked of him that morning, d'Artagnan was taking a break by watching Athos training some of the men. There was another reason he was being vigilant as it pertained to his dream of the night before. Knowing what was supposed to happen had d'Artagnan on pins and needles as his gaze kept turning upward toward Captain Treville's empty balcony.

Finishing up his own chores, Aramis strolled over to where the boy was. Placing his arm around the lad's shoulders, he pulled d'Artagnan in towards him. "I hear Treville may have a mission for us soon." Releasing the younger man, Aramis observed that d'Artagnan hadn't taken his eyes off the figure in the center of the courtyard which was Athos. "If you don't tell me what's bothering you I'm going to take you over to Madame Angels and have her girls pry it out of you." No reaction. Cuffing the child on the back of the head he heard the boy cry out.

Annoyed, d'Artagnan glared at the marksman. "Why did you do that for?"

"When I talk I usually expect the person I'm with to listen to what I have to say," Aramis saw the whelp's eyes widen slightly.

"You said something to me?"

Laughing, Aramis swatted the pup's backside. "I did indeed. But never mind." He walked away from the lad, leaving d'Artagnan puzzled and alone again to watch over Athos.

When the catastrophe happened, Aramis would later say that d'Artagnan's guardian angels must have been working overtime.

Standing underneath the balcony of Treville's office, Athos was holding a conversation with several fellow brothers. When suddenly creaking of floorboards could be heard. Not having the opportunity to even look up, Athos was pushed out of the way by a blur of motion. Unfortunately that _blur_ didn't get out of the way of the falling debris fast enough as broken pieces of wood rained downward.

"Mon Dieu! D'Artagnan!" was Athos' anguished cry when he realized what happened and who his rescuer was. Even the other Musketeers who had stood with him had been taken aback with the swiftness of what just transpired.

"What happened?" Porthos had rushed over as soon as he had heard the noise. He helped Athos back onto his feet as he had been lying on the ground, stunned by what was taking place.

"It would seem that part of the balcony had rotted away," Aramis mused as he too joined them. "More than likely from all those heavy rains we've been having lately."

Pointing a shaky finger toward where a huge pile of broken wooden beams were, Athos managed to croak, "D'Artagnan."

With twin terrified looks, Porthos and Aramis immediately understood and raced over to find their youngest. Porthos worked like a fiend throwing pieces of wood everywhere trying to dig the whelp out. Aramis likewise as a still shocked Athos just stood there frozen.

When they had cleared enough away, Aramis started to chuckle until he felt himself dragged away by a heavy hand which belonged to his older friend.

"There is not a thing amusing about any of this!" Athos yelled, furious with Aramis that he could find anything to laugh about.

"Oh, mon ami, I think there is," Aramis turned his outraged friend around to face the mess that had been created. "I swear, d'Artagnan, all of God's angels must look out for you."

"I don't believe it," Athos murmured quietly as he saw that the boy was completely unharmed. It would seem that a huge beam got caught in such a way that it shielded d'Artagnan from all the falling debris leaving their pup relatively unscathed. Helping the boy out from underneath it Athos looked him up and down, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Athos," d'Artagnan grinned tiredly.

"You've been watching me," Athos stated firmly. "You knew this was going to come about."

Trying to shrug it off, d'Artagnan felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Seeing that it was Porthos frowning down at him, he grimaced. "So I had a nightmare about this happening. All right?"

"What did I say about _nightmares_ bein' catchy?" Porthos glanced between d'Artagnan and Athos. "You two are down right creepy." He then trudged away to get a cart to haul the wood away.

"Someone better inform our captain to take the back steps," Aramis glanced over at Athos. "Otherwise he'll take a header as soon as he opens his door."

So the next few minutes were spent with all the Musketeers available hollering for Treville until he poked his head out the window.

"What in God's name is all that racket for?" Treville bellowed.

Waving his hat in the air, Aramis called out. "Balcony collapsed!"

Seeing that it had, Treville could only swear softly. "Merde!" Waving back at them he then noticed a very dirty, disheveled looking d'Artagnan. "Lad!" he called out. "Were you hurt?"

Answering for the boy, Athos squinted his eyes as he looked up at Treville. "Pup saved my life!"

"A story to tell over dinner later!" Treville hollered down. He realized it would be an interesting tale indeed.

"I owe you," Athos warmly embraced the boy.

"Call us even," d'Artagnan smiled, returning the embrace.

Observing the two men together, Porthos was helping his brothers load wood into the cart. "What are the odds about gettin' either of em' to dream about us winnin' big at the card tables?"

Aramis, who was also helping, snorted, "Considering both of them had _nightmares_ what does that tell you?"

"Yeah," Porthos groaned in disgust, "best ta leave some things well enough alone."

The End


End file.
